tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville: Patriot
"Patriot" is the ninth episode of season ten of the live-action superhero fantasy series Smallville and the 205th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Tom Welling with a script written by John Chisholm. It first aired on the CW Network on November 19th, 2010. In this episode, Slade Wilson continues to lead the charge in enforcing the Vigilante Registration Act. Oliver Queen decides to register, knowing that it's a trap, but needs to find out what the government is doing with unlicensed heroes. An amphibious woman named Mera rises to the surface to rescue her mate, Aquaman. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Smallville was created by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar based on concepts originally developed by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * This is the ninety-fifth episode of Smallville to air on the CW Network. * This episode has been made available on the Smallville: The Final Season DVD collection, as well as the Smallville: The Complete Series boxset collection. * This is the sixth episode of Smallville directed by Tom Welling. He directs seven episodes of the series in total. * This is the second episode of Smallville written by John Chisholm. He writes three episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Checkmate". His next episode is "Dominion". * Actors Alessandro Juliani and Michael Hogan are no strangers to one another. They previously worked together on the 2003 relaunch of Battlestar Galactica. Juliani played Lieutenant Felix Gaeta, while Hogan played Colonel Saul Tigh. Appearances * This is the fourth and final appearance of Aquaman. He appeared last in "Odyssey". * This is the eleventh appearance of Doctor Emil Hamilton. He makes fourteen appearances in the series in total. * This is the first appearance of Slade Wilson. He makes two appearances in the series in total. * This is the first and only appearance of Mera. This is the first live-action appearance of the character in any form of media. * This is the first appearance of Lieutenant Trotter. She makes three appearances in the series in total. Comic connections * Slade Wilson is a DC Comics character who also goes by the code name of Deathstroke. He has been presented as both an antagonist and an anti-hero. He was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George P rez and first appeared New Teen Titans #2 in December, 1980. He was usually presented as foe of the Teen Titans. In television, Slade Wilson has also been presented as a super-villain on the Teen Titans cartoon series, and as a foil for Oliver Queen in season two of Arrow. * Mera is a DC Comics super-hero who first appeared in Aquaman, Volume 1 #11 in October, 1963 in a story called "The Doom from Dimension Aqua". She was created by writer Jack Miller and artist Nick Cardy. She was a regular supporting character in the series, and became Aquaman's wife. The two had a child together named Arthur Curry, Jr., aka "Aquababy". Their marriage crumbled following the death of Aquababy at the hands of Aquaman's nemesis, Black Manta. Quotes * Lois Lane: You didn't tell anyone about the darkness because you think you're supposed to be invincible. Right? And it terrifies you that you're not. * Clark Kent: Lois, how am I suppose to protect people, protect *you*, if I can't protect myself from the darkness? * Lois Lane: By not trying to do it alone. We're in this together now - all of us. And the team needs to know the bigger war we're fighting. .... * Clark Kent: I thought if I told Lois my secret, everything would fall into place. I guess I've kept her on the outside. * Arthur Curry: The away games don't matter unless you win the ones at home, too, which you definitely can't do if you refuse to have a co-captain. All I'm saying is, if anyone can handle you and what you do, it's Lois. But you can't bring her on the team and keep her benched. The question is, can you handle that? .... * Clark Kent: We all know what the government was up to. But those prisons were part of much bigger threat. Hate crimes are up. People like Slade, they're getting more control. And Godfrey's anti-vigilante message - it's reaching more ears than ever before, and I don't think it's a coincidence. * Tess Mercer: Sadly, Clark, there's no mystery to human fear and hatred. * Clark Kent: This time, there might be. I think there's something more behind the darkness, something that hero haters like Slade don't even know is affecting them. When I sent the Kandorians away through the portal in space, I opened a door to something else to come to Earth. * Oliver Queen: Are you seriously trying to tell me that, out of all the intergalactic bad boys we've ever faced, this one's actually worse? * Clark Kent: This is *much* worse. We can't even see it to fight it. This thing is like an evil that's spreading over the Earth. It preys upon the dark side that we already have. It feeds on our doubts, our fears, and our distrust. * Oliver Queen: Well, I'd say, from where I'm standing, and it's already on the winning side. * Clark Kent: I think it even affected Slade. Just before the facility exploded, I saw something on Slade's skull - the Omega symbol. It was like it was branded there. Almost like the mark... * Tess Mercer: ...of The Beast in Revelations. * Lois Lane: Which would explain why he veered so far off his marching orders. * Oliver Queen: I'm guessing you don't think that Slade's the only pledge to the Alpha-Omega-Die fraternity, right? * Clark Kent: I think the Omega is the sign of corruption. A mark of the darkness has fully taken over someone. * Lois Lane: Didn't Kara say that a person had to be open to the darkness? That it can't infect anyone of pure heart? * Clark Kent: And which one of us doesn't have that weakness? A hidden hatred or fear that this thing couldn't prey upon? * Oliver Queen: So, basically this thing doesn't have to do anything. * Lois Lane: It just waits for everybody's weaknesses, and then we destroy ourselves. * Clark Kent: If we can't stop it, the darkness will infect every person on this planet. .... * Lois Lane: I have serious concerns about the legitimacy of this mystery hero. Who would be stupid enough to stand up and register? * Oliver Queen: Me. * Lois Lane: Are you out of your mind? The VRA is a steaming pile of Spanish Inquisition served up with a side of fear and loathing. * Oliver Queen: Gee, Lois, why don't you go just ahead and say what you really feel about this whole thing. We have to find out what happens when someone registers. * Lois Lane: I get it. Somebody needs to be a hero, and you're the only one who... * Oliver Queen: You stick your foot in your mouth any further and you might end up losing a shoe. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2010/Episodes